


Lies hiding truth

by Lady_Tony_Stark



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: But it's okay, F/F, F/M, Past Child Abuse, Stony - Freeform, cause steve is to, feels so many feels, steve knows what's happening, tony's angsty, tony's messed up, winter's widow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Tony_Stark/pseuds/Lady_Tony_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where no one knows Tony Stark is Iron Man, Tony knows his world is going to explode when his worlds start to collide when the Avengers move in with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Iron Man huffed a little as he pushed the doombot off the top of the roof as he made sure no one was standing under it, blasting it with a burst from the repulsors. Utterly satisfied as he watched it blow up, Iron Man watched as he dove off the edge of the building and hovered, holding a hand out towards the Captain as he pulled level with him.”Want a ride?”

Steve Rogers grunted a little and shook his head. “I hate it when you fly me.”He groaned, even as he took the offered metal hand. “Don’t do the spinning thing this time, if I puke on you, it’s your own fault.”He warned. His interactions with Iron Man were.....weird, at best, but he did like the superhero even if he didn’t know the other very well, or even who he was. Iron Man had saved his ass far to many times to be annoyed that the man didn’t trust them with his identity. Fury had made some comments about family and such. As far as Steve knew, Iron Man was the only Avenger with a family, so he could understand keeping his identity a secret. “We’re moving also. Apparently Stark has gone way overboard and assigned us each our own floor....I don’t even know what to do with the space I have in a one room flat, Iron.”Steve said sounding baffled as they headed back to the helicarrier.

“So I heard. He’s been going on about it for weeks. Really, I’m hoping he’ll shut up now that you’re moving in.”Iron Man snickered from behind the mask. “He’s set yours up well, don’t worry. He took into account your oddities.”He said setting the other down on the deck. “I’ll see you later, Cap.”

“I’m not odd!Nor old! Have a good flight!Try not to run into any power lines, geese, or airlines!”

“You are a old oddity, just stop denying it.....Once! I did that once! Forget about it!”Iron man whined as he started rising off the deck.

“What, you mean that’s actually happened?Sweet. Blackmail.”Steve laughed as he watched the other leave.

* * *

When they arrived back to the helicarrier deck-minus Iron man, as the man didn’t want to live in the city and had other commitments according to the armored avenger- Tony Stark crossed the catwalk as the Avengers stepped into the covered area, he looked like he’d just stepped out of a photoshoot. “Good fight? Doombots as boring as normal? Jarvis was keeping me informed while I was working.”Tony smiled a little because it was a well known fact, that despite not being on the team, Tony Stark was in the team, as he’d created the Iron Man suit and kept tapped into the suit’s communications to listen and make sure they didn’t need more help.

Working as SHIELD’s security and tech expert, the man spent alot of time going between the helicarrier and the tower, running Stark Industries, and yet, for all of them, had made time to get to know the people that meant alot to Iron Man, as it was common knowledge to- at least in the high security clearance agents- that the two of them where good friends, to the point that some wondered if Tony knew who he was or not. Even if neither man ever confirmed or denied he fact. “If you guys want to wait to shower and clean up, your rooms at the tower are done, or you can clean up here, figured I’d wait and just take the jet with you instead of running two jets down to the tower.”

While he’d never admit it, he was extremely nervous about letting them move in, and Steve was the only one who really knew why, as Iron Man had shared the secret of the father-son relationship between the Starks, having wnated Steve to be aware Tony would definitely find sharing his space weird. Despite wanting them to come to the tower, Tony Stark wasn’t well known for sharing well.

“Morning Tony.”Steve chirped as he nodded. “Doombots went as normal, Iron Man made sort work of them. I don’t even know why we get assembled anymore. Iron Man is more than a match for the darn things and I think he gets a kick out of Doom’s temper tantrums.”Steve said as he walked towards the other as he stretched.

“Cause it’s never as amusing to destroy things on your own. And he does enjoy Doom’s tantrums.”

“We’ll wait until we hit the tower. I’m wiped.”Clint Barton, Hawkeye, said as he joined the two.

“Why?Doombots are easy.”

“Yes, unless you stayed up all night playing Skyrim.”

“Skyrim?Really? You need better games.”Tony teased a little in mock sadness.

“There’s nothing wrong with Skyrim!”

“,....Yes. Cleaning up at the tower sounds good. I’d rather us my own stuff and get changed into clean clothes right away.”Steve said rolling his eyes a little at Clint’s admittance to game playing, distracting the other two from the fighting. “By the way....”He turned looking at Tony. “Paying the moving people to call me Capsicle is not okay. Nor is it okay that three of them tried to steal my underwear!” He pouted as Clint laughed. “It’s not funny!:

“It so is.”

“I didn’t do that!I would never.”

“Tony, you’re the only one who ever calls him Capsicle.”

“Okay, I got them calling you Capsicle, but I didn’t put them up to stealing your underwear. That wasn’t my fault.”

“I’m going to punt kick you off this jet, Barton.”Steve said as he looked at the archer who was moments away from dying of laughter as they walked towards the waiting jet. 

“No you wont. You like me to much.”

“Fine. I’ll hide all your Nerf.”

“You wouldn’t dare!”

“I would.”

“Stark!you have to take my side on this one. Tell Steve he can’t have my Nerf.”

“Of course Stark is going to take your side.”Steve complained.”He has his own Nerf, as you well know.”He snorted a little. “How Pepper handles you two I will never know.”

“Threats mostly. Pepper is one scary woman.....how come I only know scary women? Natasha is scary, Maria is scary, Jane is scary....Darcy just freaks me the hell out. She TAZED me!”

“She tazes everyone.”Steve admitted as he strapped himself into the jet looking amused, glancing at the smirking billionaire.

“Threats and violence, it’s the only thing that works.”

“Well, bribing him works to.”

“Really?”Clint asked, perking up a little.

“Secret kind of things...You’re not driving right?”Steve said glancing at Tony.

“No, Nat is.”Clint said relieving the Captain’s mind. “We voted Tony wasn’t allowed to drive after he made you puke all over the interior of the last jet.”

“Noooo,I’m not, and it’s not fair.”

“Tony, you made me sick to my stomach, and I’ve done some truly gut wrenching flying. You are never allowed to fly again.”Natasha said as she settled into the pilot’s seat.

“Hey, is Phil at the tower yet?”Clint said as he buckled in, looking over at Tony. “I want to make sure he’s still okay.”

“No, you want to ‘fuck him’ sideways.”Steve corrected, rolling his eyes. “Just because I grew up in the 20s and 30s doesn’t make me homophobic...”

“Ah...yes. Well. It’s supposed to be a secret.”

“Really?It’s a badly kept one.”

“Dammit.”

“We better say our goodbyes now, Clint wont be coming up for air for days once he gets there.”Natasha teased shaking her head a little as she flew.

“It really is a badly kept one, we usually just don’t tell you, so you don’t feel bad.”Tony said looking amused.

“It’s not a badly kept secret!”Clitn whined a little. “Whatever. Just take me to Phil. He has a habit of doing dumb stuff.”The former assassin huffed a little as Natasha landed on the tower’s landing pad.

“Not as much as dumb shit as you do, Barton.”Tony pointed out as he undid his belt and waltzed into the jet, already playing on his phone as he walked inside. Pouring himself a drink as he reached the bar, he looked at the others. “So, who wants the tour first?”

“I just want Phil...and a shower.”

“I’ll take the tour. I’d like to find the way out so I can take my morning runs without having to bother anyone.”Steve said smiling slightly.

“Phil’s a level down, you two get the highest floor after mine and Steve’s, cause I know you like high places.”

“Thanks Tony. I’ll see you lot later, I have a man to comfort.”

“Just be aware that sucking his cock can and will break his stitches....what?”Steve asked when he realized they were all staring at him.”I can’t make sex jokes? I have been living at shield headquarters for the last several months you know. I’m not that much of a virgin eared old man.”Steve teased grinning as clint headed for the elevator.

Tony smiled a little as he watched Clint go before directing the others to the elevators as Natasha nodded wanting a tour to. “You could ask Jarvis, but come on, I’ll show you around.”Tony said as he topped off his tumbler, which could double as a small bucket, sipping his whiskey as he headed for the elevators. “Come on you two, time to see your rooms.”

“Wow Tony...”Natasha said looking around, wide eyed and a little shocked as she saw the soft touches of both american and russian things. 

“You’re welcome. Now. Cap, ready to see yours?”

Yea...let’s go see.”Steve said suddenly feeling a lot less nervous about seeing them.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey. I was wondering. Iron man...is he gay?”Steve asked as they made their way downstairs. Not at all the way you’d expect a man from the forties to sound. “I only ask because I think he was checking me out...of course I could be wrong, it’s hard to tell since he never takes the mask off. But I’m pretty sure he groped me a bit when he flew me back to the helicarrier.”

“He’s bi. And who wouldn’t check you out, Captain? I mean, human perfection over there.”Tony teased waving a hand at the other man, before stepping into the apartment he’d made for the older-younger man. While it was indeed a whole floor, the living area wasn’t much bigger than his apartment had been. Really, the biggest room was the private gym and workout area he’d put in for Steve, letting it take up nearly half of the floor and the living space was the other half. Having known Steve wouldn’t like all that free space, he’d taken it up. Not only that, it was mostly free of tech, at least the complicated hard stuff the rest of the tower had. “Well?”

“bi?That’s where he likes guys and girls right?”At Tony’s nod he smiled,”That explains it...”he muttered even as looked around. Gaping as he stared. “Oh...my god...Tony! This is perfect.”Steve declared as he moved further into the rooms, running a hand over the granite counters before peeking into the fridge. Grinning when he saw all his groceries where already there. Steve harbored a very strong paranoia over chemicals in food, and went out of his way to buy completely organic. “A TV I might actually be able to operate...”He muttered to himself as he looked around.

“I made most of the appliances, and counters myself, so while they’re not complex, they’ll hold up to the super soldier who might forget how strong he is. Iron man said you had problems with your appliances breaking on you.....and the TV you can use the remote, but Jarvis can start anything you’d want.”

“Wow. Really?”Steve asked, startled before cautiously starting to tap the counters. He had a habit of slapping them to hard and shattering them. “Wow. This is great. Think you can make me a phone like this?Fury’s pissed I keep accidentally on purpose crushing mine.”

“Yea, I can. Don’t worry about it.”Tony grinned smiling a little as he watched Steve explore.

“This is amazing.”He said moving into the bedroom before coming out, looking annoyed. “I think the movers stole my sketchbooks. And my underwear.”He growled, starting to look in the drawers. Very few knew, but Steve was so possessive of his sketchbooks that he would literally beat the shit out of anyone who touched it. Shield rookies learned the hard way not to touch any journal, whether Steve was working on it or not. Once, just to see what would happen, someone had stolen and hidden all of Steve’s journals. The results had been highly unpleasant, and Tony had to fix an entire half the shield base because Steve had torn it apart. Not much got steve’s temper going, but once it snapped he was worse then the hulk.

“Don’t know about the underwear Cap, but the journals are here.”Tony promised. “I did stand guard over them when they brought them in. Come on.”Tony said smiling a little as he gestured the man to the small staircase. “I know I said you guys were just getting one floor, but I lied. I made two floors each. Clint got a shooting range, Natasha got a girly spa weapons thing, which is really weird and creepy to go into, but whatever. Bruce got labs and mediation and a hulk room. And you...Get this.”Tony bounced a little, looking upset and nervous as he walked up the stairs. 

“Two floors?”Steve said looking a bit unnerved before he laughed at the description of Natasha’s rooms. “You do know Clint’s going to be burrowing himself into your ventilation system right?”Steve muttered.

“Yea, two floors. Sorta got over excited...and I know....”Tony said looking amused as he shrugged, pushing the door open. “So, anyways...I mean, I can’t change the completely glass walls....”Indeed, they were completely open so he could see the city from any direction. Along the middle was a low bookshelf that could double as a art desk, built to not block the view but also to hold as many of his art books as he wanted. “But if you don’t like any of this, or I got the wrong art stuff and desk or whatever...I asked pepper to get it, and she came back with this. If it’s wrong, I can get new stuff.”Tony said. Yep, Iron man had definitely told the truth, it’d been so long since he’d had people around, he was overcompensating for not knowing, by buying things. 

“Wow....”Steve muttered amazed as he looked around the room. It was exactly the way he liked it. The way he had seen on TV and in shops. He moved to the window and looked out at the city, his fingers twitching with the need to draw. “It’s perfect.”Steve breathed already reaching out to pick up the blank journal on the desk and start running a rough sketch. A behavior Tony often did when he thought of something for science. He’d sketch it out, or run off to make it. It was a behavior that showed just how much he loved the space if he had started sketching before reorganizing or unpacking.

Tony smiled relaxing as he watched the other. Glad to see the other was happy.”Also, even if you can’t dial a actual number, if you want to talk to him, Jarvis can route a phone call to Iron Man. He might not answer, but if you want to talk you have that option.”

“really?”Steve asked looking delighted before his face fell. “I don’t think he’d like it if I just called him. He doesn’t seem to want to talk to us much. I mean....I can understand being that he has a family to protect, I imagine it must get kind of lonely for him though, not being able to tell anyone about himself....I should probably just leave him alone.”

“....”Tony rubbed a hand over his face, sighing quietly. “He doesn’t talk to you, cause none of you have asked. I mean, you call him if you need something, but he wont go out of his way tto insert his presence if he thinks you don’t want to see him.”Tony sighed because this was a conversation that was just odd for him, before looking out the window. “If you call, he might not answer if he’s doing something, but he’d probably enjoy hearing from you guys when you don’t need him to go beat up something.”

“Oh....”Steve muttered, looking a bit upset as he realized it was his fault Iron Man didn’t like to talk to them. “I’ll have to call him later.”he decided, looking pleased with the idea of simply calling the other, or rather flirting with him. He would never admit it out loud, but he’d had a lot of time now to come to terms with the fact that he was crushing on Iron Man, big time. He wasn’t as cool with being gay as he wanted to be, but he figured he’d keep working on it. Now if only he could figure out if Iron Man was married or in a relationship, but how to do that without painting a big “I’m crushing on Iron Man” sign on his head?

“well...I better be going. I’ve been putting off work for long enough...”Tony said watching the man stare off into space.

Steve paused smiling at the other. “Thank you tony....oh. And before I forget, Fury has insisted I teach you how to defend yourself. Apparently being thrown out a window by a norse god and having to be saved by Iron Man, and receiving death threats make him twitchy. Honestly, it makes me twitchy to, so no matter how much you complain, you are going to be here, at noon, so I can teach you.”

“Fine, fine. I’ll be here.”Tony whined a little as he headed for the door. “Getting thrown around the room by a super soldier will definitely deflate my ego like Pep says needs done.”

“It wont be that bad.”Steve huffed rolling his eyes as he watched the billionaire go.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony dragged himself into the super soldier’s apartment with a annoyed whine, and it was obvious he probably hadn’t slept longer then a hour or so, his dark hair sticking up every which way, wearing the sweat pants and wife beater he’d had been wearing to the lab. Looking wide away desite being awake nearly two days straight. “So, let’s get this over with.”He grumbled as he ran his hands through his hair with a smile, glad to see that the other was settling into his space easily enough.Pausing at the sight of the scent of food he looked around the room in bemusement. There was food everywhere.

“Did you sleep at all?”steve asked, looking at Tony, a little baffled. 

“Oh god, it smells amazing in here.”Tony said as his stomach growled. Before frowning a little. “And yea. A little bit.”he said not about to admit to just the half hour nap in the last 36 hours.

“You didn’t sleep enough. And yes, you can have some food, after working out.”Steve promised.

“Well, come on then. We’ll start you out on the bag.”Steve promised as he turned off the food, and gestured for the other to follow him into the gym. “You’re not ready to take a hit from me unfortunately. Clint’s agreed to come in and let you practice on him once you get to that stage. We’re going to wrap your wrists, so you wont hurt yourself if you hit wrong.”Steve said already taking the other’s wrist, starting to tape him up. “Never hit where there’s a lot of bone. Head especially you’ll just break your own hand. If you have to hit someone in the head, aim for the temple or the bridge of the nose. It’ll hurt like shit, but they’ll hurt worse. And no, headbutting doesn’t work.”Steve said said forestalling the question. “The only thing you’ll do is give yourself a concussion. When fighting, remember the golden rule. Put sharp bones, in soft places. Your heel, knee, and elbow work the best. And it’s not considered a low blow to jab someone in the balls when your fighting for your life.”Steve said smiling a little as they started going over the workout.

~~**~~

“You’re holding back. Don’t. You show a lot of natural talent, but you can’t be afraid of your own punches.”Steve said smiling a little as Tony paused, tilting his head a little. “Don’t be afraid of how people might think of you, you’re doing excellent. Just picture the bad and do your best.”He instructed watching Tony work, before letting him stop. “Well done. You’re better at this than I anticipated. A lot of people have to many bad habits to break, but you picked it up perfectly. Sit, take a breather.”Steve said passing him a glass of water.

“Thanks.”Tony smiled as he sipped the drink, thinking about it. It’d taken alot to break the habits that he started early on, but he’d gotten better as he worked out with Rhodey and Happy. 

“You did very well indeed. Even for a person who’s been at this for awhile has trouble with the posture, but you have it down pretty good. I think we can skip the basics, you seem to have a good grasp on them. We’ll work on more actual fighting tomorrow. And yes, I said tomorrow. Here at now.”

“Noooooo. I have things to do. And you said I did fine! I don’t need to practice.”

“It’s good to practice, could save your life someday.”Steve said watching him. “And I said you’re better then average. I didn’t say you’d be able to fight for your life. And you don’t have things to do because Pepper completely cleared your schedule for the next week. The only thing you have to do is learn how to defend yourself. I know you don’t have much respect for your own life, but this is important, okay?”Steve said staring at the other. “A lot of people are going to be very upset if your killed because you wouldn’t take death threats seriously, and I’m one of them. Your my friend, I want to make your your alright okay?”

“I cna to fight for my life. I have more gadgets and weapons on me then you’d think. I’m fine.”Tony grumbled not wanting to spar, before wincing, whining quietly at the news pepper had cleared his schedule which meant he really didn’t have a option beyond doing it as she’d make his life a living hell if he didn’t. “I have the perfect amount of respect for my own life. I do like myself, you know.”He grumbled as he ate. “Fine. Whatever. I’ll do the stupid lessons.”

“Gadgets wont always be enough Tony. I’d know that better than anyone.”He admitted, after all the best gadgets in the world didn’t help him be found, didn’t stop him from losing Bucky, didn’t stop him from flying into the ocean. Gadgets had their limits and Steve didn’t want to see Tony dead, dying, crippled or hurt because he’d relied on them to much. “no one really has respect for their own lives. Again, I’d know.”He pointed out, after all, he could have at least tried to survive. People were selfish sometimes and dying had seemed like the perfect response to failing to save Bucky at the time. 

“Good. You will do the stupid lessons, and if you skip I’ll double them. And I’ll get away with it to because Pepper, James, and Harrison are all on my side on this. So there.”He said looking smug before adding. “And so is Fury, Phil, Clint, Natasha, I’m not sure about Bruce but I’m pretty sure he’d take my side. Oh!And Iron man.”He continued not letting the other get a word in edge wise. He’d made that last one up, he hadn’t thought to tell Iron Man but being Tony’s friend, he was sure Iron Man would take his side.

“I know.”Tony flinched a little, because he knew just as well just how gadgets could fail. Get him in trouble, and nearly cost him everything. The only reason he’d made it out of Afghanistan, was because he’d remade himself, let Yinsen recreate the man who’d been Tony Stark, creating Iron Man in his place. “Fine. No need to be threatening. I’ll do them.....and bastard would probably agree with you. Idiot.” 

Steve smirked pleased that the other had agreed before heading for the good smelling food.“Hmmm, pasta fagioli, bread and zeppoli.”Steve informed tony as they walked into the kitchen, checking the food. “ Starting to dish out the rich soup, tomato based with hamburger and noddles. Very filling, savory, and coupled with fresh baked bread, was all but heaven. “Here. Eat. But do it slowly or your stomach will cramp from the workout.”He warned as he sat down with his own bowl. “You do boxing with Harrison and James right?Er...Rhodey and Happy?”

“Thanks. And it’s okay, they don’t care what name. And yes, when Rhodey’s in town or Happy’s not busy helping Pepper with the company.”

“well, people never know who I’m talking about when I use their real names. Even Pepper gives me funy looks.”Steve admitted with a snicker, wolfing down his second bowl. He had long ago given up caring what people thought of his needing three times as much food every meal to keep up with his metabolism.

“That’s true.”Tony said snickering a little as he relaxed, starting to look a little sleepy now that he wasn’t working out, or simply manic with work.

“You look exhausted. Here, go lay down in my bed for a few hours okay?”Steve said smiling at the other. “I’m going to catch up on the harry potter stuff. Clint was nice enough to loan me the first book.”

“Kay.”Tony muttered as he finished his food, for once not fighting sleep as he let the other guide him to the bedroom, stripping down to his boxers and collapsing across the bed with a smile. Snuggling into the extremely comfortable bed as he gave into what he really needed. sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Blinking sleepily as he woke, Tony stared at the coffee cup inches from his face and the toasty warm zeppoli coated in powdered sugar and half dipped in chocolate waiting for him. Gathering both food and coffee which he sipped greedily as he headed for the door. Pausing at the sight of Steve sitting on the couch curled up with his own coffee and food and reading. There was something utterly relaxing to see him like that. The only disturbing sight was the other was half through the book, which meant he’d slept a lot longer then he had meant to.”How long have I been sleeping?”

“Just a few hours....”At a glance at his watch he winced. “Oh. Maybe a little longer.”Steve said looking at Tony’s surprised face before shaking it off, holding up the book. “Explain something to me. Has the world really dropped so low in standards that no one raises a eye at child abuse anymore? I mean honestly, locked in a cupboard? No food for three days? Two teachers that promise physical retaliation and bully the children they teach? Not to mention keeping an obviously rabid animal in the school.....people think this is entertainment?”And yet, he was still reading it.

Tony stared at him for a long moment, not about to tell the other about his own childhood to prove that no, as long as you could pay someone to look the other way, whatever you did to your child was mostly ignored. “No, there’s those who care. And try to do the right thing, but for the most part, yes, the world has fallen into such disrepute. All you can do is try to do your part in cleaning it up. Besides, you’re finding it entertaining. You’re still reading.”

“Well...maybe I’ll just have to start lobbying again. America will be a great country again even if I have to kill every politician to do it. It’s a good book. The abuse just troubles me alot, and the clear lack of caring if the students are actually educated. This Quirrel guy rubs me the wrong way, and Snape is just a point blank asshole. Filch gives me the creeps and the ghost teacher, what’s his name, is pointless. And honestly, why is it that no one in this book seems to have any common sense? ‘Oh, it’s a dragon! Don’t worry Hagrid we’ll help you hide it!’ Never mind it will be to big in a matter of weeks TO hide.”Clearly, Steve was one of those people who was very opinionated about books. “J.K. Rowling clearly had a very sheltered childhood.”He muttered to himself as he slid his bookmark in and setting it aside. “Anyways, I think I’m going to go check on the others. It makes me nervous when I don’t know what they’re up to. Especially since no one’s babysitting Clint.”

“If anyone else said that, I’d laugh in their faces, but I think you’re one of the few people capable of making things change.”Tony said with a small smile before sighing quietly. “You’re reading to much into this Cap, it’s just a good book. Though it does say something about common sense being dead.”Tony snickered a little before nodding. “I’ll come with. He’s probably hiding in the vents or something.”Tony said even as he followed the other towards clint’s rooms, wondering what was going on with the other’s, nervous to know how they liked their places.

“I’m going to check on Phil first, odds are, Clint’s with him. Or near him.”He admitted, “Clint did NOT like being separated from Phil this long, no matter that Phil needed the rest and Clint was busy. Knock knock!”Steve said as he rapped his knuckles against the wood, before cautiously peeping into the apartment rooms. “Hey phil I brought goodies!....I forgot the goodies...”Steve started, before staring down at his empty hands. “I’ll be right back.”

“Dork.”Tony snickered a little watching him go, before walking in settling on the couch near the hospital bed Phil was laying in. “hey phil.”He muttered.

“Hello.”Phil smiled looking up when Steve came back in with a plate of treats.

“Okay. Now I have treats for you.”Steve said smiling, growling absently at Clint as the archer took the tray of treats from him since Phil was still to hurt to get out of bed. “How you feeling phil?”

“I’m sore. And easily tired, but considering how I was before, better. Tony here was helpful.”

“Thank Iron Man for that, I just figured out how to stabilize Extremis enough to help.”Tony smiled pleased that indeed, he’d managed to save the agent years of healing, and while it was slower then the serum, it was still healing him quicker than it would have been if he’d been completely human.

“Extremis?The thing that infected Pepper and made her start blowing things up?”That was about all he understood about it. “Is Phil going to start setting things on fire to?”Cause Pepper still burst into flames on occasion when the board really pissed her off.

“No, Tony did say he stabilized it.”

“Stable can mean anything from ‘it wont blow you up’ to ‘it only does exactly what I want it to now.’ At least according to the smart people at shield, I’m not sure they understand ‘Stable’ to be truthful.”

“Well, shield scientists are all off their rockets anyways.”Clint agreed as he handed over the plate of goods.

“No I’m not going to start blowing things up, though that does sound like a ‘stark explanation of stable’ but this is stable in the sense I’ll only blow things up when I get really angry.”

“Hey. Don’t go lumping me in with the shield scientists, I’m not off my rocker.”Tony whined a little.

Phil smiled looking amused, “So, how was training today?”

“It was long and horrible, and I’ve been blackmailed into continuing.”

“It went well.”Steve said rolling his eyes at tony’s complaining. “He has the basics down perfectly thanks to Rhodey and Happy. Tomorrow we’re going to show him some actual maneuvers but I’m going to need Clint’s help. While possible, it’s very difficult to show somehow how and where to hit on yourself or them.”

“So I’m going to be a punching dummy?”

“No you’re just a maneuverable mannequin. He’ll be hitting me because it’s damn hard to hurt me and Phil would never forgive me if I returned you with broken bones.”

“Oh good, I get to beat on a national icon. I think there are rules against that or something.”Tony said looking amused as Steve ignored the complaint with a eye roll.

“So, you settled in okay?”Tony asked watching them before smiling at Clint’s next words.

“Man, this place is awesome. I have my own archery range. And it’s not boring like the crap Shield has. It has moving targets that scream when you hit them. It’s more like laser tag, with deadly projectiles. Plus the vents here are massive so I can slid through them even faster then the ones at shield.”

“I’m glad you’re liking it.”Tony said quietly, though it was obvious he was relieved and utterly pleased that Clint liked the rooms so much.

“You’ll come up and challenge me from time to time right? I could totally teach you how to shot.”Clint said looking at tony with a smile. “We should invite Iron Man to. I bet he’d kick ass with those glowing things on his hands.” 

“Repulsors.”Steve corrected.

“Yea those....how do you know that, and yet you can’t work a mircowave?”

“I can work a mircowave. Pepper taught me!”

“He’s better at tech then you think. I saw him working a mircowave, he can do it.”Tony said before looking at Steve. “Speaking of things for you to work, I got the avengers phones done, if you want yours.”

“I’m better at certain tech. I did manage to learn some things despite having crappy teachers. I can work a phone...kind of. I can’t work a touch screen, I think because the serum and ice lowered my core body temperature. I think the screen doesn’t recognize my fingers or something...and I know how to work modern radios, never mind that they’re not radios anymore. But some sort of frankenstein of a record player, alarm clock and god knows what else.”

“Well, you’ll be able to work this one. Custom built for you. I’ll bring your guys up later.”

“Thanks tony.”Clint smiled a little. 

“And those are boom boxes, and you’ll figure them out.”Phil said sounding amused, because as much as he liked helping, he found Steve’s troubles with tech, and tony’s horror over it, amusing.

“Was that what you were working on all night?”Steve said frowning at Tony.

“Nooooo. The phones only took a couple hours. I was redoing the parts of the iron man suit. Said they weren’t working well, so I needed to get them done quickly.”Tony said tilting his head as phil yawned. “Anyways, get some rest. We’ll check on you later.”He promised as he headed for the door.


End file.
